


今夕何夕，见此良人

by Jingjing1124



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingjing1124/pseuds/Jingjing1124
Summary: 性转警告⚠️踩雷勿点！
Relationships: Nojun, 李帝努/黄仁俊, 诺俊
Kudos: 4





	今夕何夕，见此良人

**Author's Note:**

> 性转警告⚠️踩雷勿点！

李帝努作为天帝长子，品行端正，善骑射，阅万卷，在众望所归中当上了世子

行礼当日，众大臣出席，期间不乏有大臣将自己的女儿介绍给李帝努

李帝努一律以已有心上人的理由回绝

在大礼结束后，他的父皇和额娘罕见的昭他谈了一番话

他踏进偏殿，便见父皇与额娘一人坐一边等候这他的到来

“诺儿～”额娘少见的唤他乳名，“现你既已为世子，是时候给你选一个世子妃了……”

“本王听各路大臣说……”天帝故意顿了顿，对着李帝努挑了挑眉，“你已有心上人，可否告诉父皇是哪家人家的女儿？”

李帝努听了一愣，活了20年，他其实并没有接触除了娘亲和下人外的别的女人……

只是幼时……

有一小青梅，是黄家的小女儿，让李帝努念念不忘……

两人交往甚欢，只是在李帝努开始学习骑射等技能后，两人就断了联系

李帝努沉默许久，还是额娘唤他，他才缓过神来回答父皇的问题

“回父皇，儿臣已对黄家小女荏筠爱慕许久……”

“黄家小女……”天帝思考许久，“你说的是那个黄大臣家的小女儿？”

“是也”

“你跟荏筠也算是老相识，自幼便玩的不错，黄大臣最近也立功……那就将荏筠许给诺儿，皇后觉得如何？”

“臣妾觉得这门亲事十分妥当……”

“哈哈哈，既然如此那就到这里吧！诺儿回去准备一下，明日亲自到黄家府上提亲！”

“父皇这……”

“你认为这有何不妥！”天帝收起笑容，怒视这犹犹豫豫的李帝努

“向来成亲不都是女子进宫嘛……”李帝努夯不住父皇严厉的眼神越说越轻

“上门提亲，体现你的诚意！”

“遵命，儿臣先行告退……”

————————————————————

傍晚时分，天帝一道奏折送到黄家，黄大将军出门不在家，便是大哥黄旭熙打理政事与家事

黄旭熙撇了一眼奏折，越发瞪大了本就不小的眼睛

“世子要娶荏筠？！”黄旭熙大声读出内容，把二哥黄冠亨也引了过来

“世子与荏筠早就相识，指不定幼时他们二人就已暗自做了决定”

“黄荏筠！你给我过来！”黄旭熙一声大喊惊醒了在房中沉睡的黄荏筠

“黄旭熙你怎么那么吵啊！”一向被黄父捧在手心里的黄荏筠哪受得了黄旭熙的闹腾，便收拾收拾气冲冲的出了房间

“何事？”黄荏筠不明所以的在自己的位置上坐下

“你自己看！”黄旭熙一把把奏折扔给黄荏筠

“明日中午，世子亲自上门向小女荏筠提亲……”黄荏筠一字一句的把奏折上的内容读了出来，“所以你就是为这个生气？”

“对啊！”黄旭熙瞪大眼睛，撑开双眼皮，怒视着黄荏筠，“父亲不在家怎么能就怎么把你嫁了？！”

“哥，我们且听荏筠的意见，毕竟嫁过去的人是荏筠不是你，荏筠你愿不愿意嫁？”黄冠亨打断了黄旭熙暴躁的发言，征求黄荏筠的意见

“奏折都下了我岂有不嫁的道理？”黄荏筠玩着卷轴满不在意的答道

“你嫁？”黄旭熙忍住自己想一把拎起黄荏筠的冲动反问

“嫁啊！幼时父亲就很喜欢世子了！不告诉父亲也无妨，父亲可是巴不得我早点嫁出去呢！”

“既然如此，荏筠回房好好休息一下吧……准备一下东西……”黄冠亨打了圆场让黄荏筠回房

————————————————————

是夜，黄荏筠与李帝努两人皆难眠……

————————————————————

翌日清晨，两人皆早起

李帝努早起下人们早就见怪不怪了，世子从小勤奋刻苦，要是哪天晚起，下人们才觉得奇怪

黄荏筠就不同了……

她今日起的比黄旭熙还早……

“小姐今日怎起的如此之早？”

“不该问的别问，该问的也别问，总之就是闭嘴，懂了吗？”正画着眉毛的黄荏筠给了下人一个眼刀，把人支了出去

“小姐……那个……”

“有话快说！”

“世子殿下来了……”

“什么？”黄荏筠放下口红纸，站起身望向门口

只见李帝努身穿深蓝色长袍，腰间挂着那枚自幼便一直挂在腰间的玉佩……站在门口对着黄荏筠傻呵呵的笑……

长大了的李帝努褪去了童年时的稚气，长得越发挺拔英俊，高挺的鼻梁和下巴上的美人沟都在触动着黄荏筠的心……

黄荏筠门口就这朝阳而发光的李帝努愣了神，呆呆的站着凝视着他……

“荏筠……”李帝努小心翼翼的唤了她的名

黄荏筠回过神来向李帝努行礼，还未跪下就被李帝努一把抱起

“世子殿下您放开我……我哥看到了会生气的……”黄荏筠锤了锤李帝努坚实的肩膀

“无妨……”李帝努走到院子中心笃悠悠的说着，“你的两位兄长今晨已经被父皇昭去商议婚事了，他们也都同意了，现在就问你了……”

李帝努说完死死的盯着黄荏筠的瞳孔，似乎要把她盯穿……

她看到李帝努的瞳孔里，只有她的身影……

她上手攀上李帝努的脖颈，埋在脖颈里的脸不由得开始乱蹭，“回世子殿下，小女愿意……”，她说话吐出的热气打在李帝努脖子上，使得他不由自主的红了脸……

“既然如此，我的世子妃，你我可否不用那么客气的称呼？你再像幼时那样叫我帝努哥哥可好？”

“还未成亲，小女不敢……”

“无妨，我单方面宣布我们成亲了！”

“可是……我想留到行大礼当日再叫……”

“既然我的世子妃殿下这么说了，我岂有不从的道理？”

——————————————————————

世子与世子妃大婚

众人朝贺，场面蔚为壮观……

世子回房，见世子妃坐在床畔，掀盖头后，揽人入怀

黄荏筠在李帝努怀里乖顺的躺着，李帝努的下巴搁在她的脑袋上

“现在可以叫了吗？”李帝努轻声问道

“帝努哥哥……”黄荏筠软绵绵的叫了一声

“今夜……”李帝努试探着黄荏筠……

“哥哥随意……”黄荏筠抬头吻上李帝努的唇……

“筠儿可知今日七夕？”

“筠儿知晓……”

“七夕快乐……”

李帝努的手与黄荏筠的手十指紧扣……

今夜无眠……


End file.
